


Everybody loves Eduardo

by RivalryPsychologist



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalryPsychologist/pseuds/RivalryPsychologist
Summary: A collection of short smut without plot.Almost every Eddsworld character having sex with Eduardo because he needs some love.





	1. Eduardo/Jon

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe everybody's alive and Tord isn't an asshole(kinda).

The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin and the bed creaked noisily under the two but both sounds were almost drowned out by the soft,sweet moans escaping the mouth of the little brunette on the bed.That cute, dopey voice begged, gasped and panted loud enough for their neighbors to hear(not that anyone would complain) and soft hands gently gripped the larger man's hair.

Eduardo squeezed the delicate thighs in his hands again and smirked at the way his adorable little housemate gasped and whined under him.He trailed kisses up the side of Jon's neck and sucked hard enough on the sensitive skin to leave a mark, noticing the way those hands fell down to grip the bedsheets.Eduardo leaned back to get a good look at the beautiful face of the man he'd somehow managed to get in his bed.

"Damn.I wish I'd done this sooner." He breathed and those beady black eyes met his own in the dimly lit room.For a second Eduardo thought he'd ruined the moment but then Jon giggled and smiled in a way that could melt anybody's heart.

"Me too, Eddie." Jon sighed and kissed him on the lips.As romantic and mildly cheesy as it was, this action gave Eduardo the opportunity to thrust deeper into the smaller man resulting in a pretty little moan that only someone as cute as Jon could make.Oh yes, he was doing this again.


	2. Eduardo/Mark

Eduardo couldn't remember how he'd gotten into his current situation but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Mark thrust into him again and he threw his head back with a cry. They were both extremely drunk and would probably regret this when they were sober but in his current state the only thing he could care about was how good it felt to be fucked by the blonde. He'd told Mark before they'd started to not be gentle and Mark was doing just that.Every kiss was full of lip biting and every thrust was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure.Mark held Eduardo's hips hard enough to leave bruises and occasionally their heads would knock together but the pleasure mixed with the strong alcohol left them numb to the pain.Eduardo didn't care about how loud he was being either. He moaned and whined with every thrust and was glad Jon wasn't home to hear any of it (even though the little guy wasn't entirely innocent).

Mark started to kiss his collarbone and talk dirty in his ear in a low tone that sent shivers down Eduardo's spine  
"So beautiful~" He purred and sucked hard on Eduardo's collarbone while thrusting as deep as he possibly could into the other man, pushing against Eduardo's prostate as he did.The overload of sensations pushed Eduardo over the edge sending him into an orgasm so strong that he immediately felt drained afterwards, he tightened around Mark as he came and the blonde gasped and came into him.As they both recovered Eduardo laid back on their sofa which would definitely need to be cleaned and Mark pulled out and laid down next to him.

They both cuddled into each other as endorphins spread through their bodies and eventually passed out, completely euphoric.


	3. Eduardo/Edd

Radiation pulsed around them.Edd had 'Numero Uno' pinned by his wrists to the ground. The super villain writhed and moaned beneath him as Edd pounded mercilessly into him, sending sparks of energy through his rival and squeezing his wrists a little too hard.He deepened the kiss to muffle the man's noises because the last thing Edd wanted was for one of his friends or someone he knew to look in and see him balls deep in his neighbor.Tom would never let him hear the end of it.

Eduardo's supervillain costume was torn beyond repair and his stupid mask had been thrown into a pile of rubble and forgotten about. The intensity of the fight and the energy flowing through them had made them both a little heated so neither of them had stopped to think about who they were fucking. Edd broke the kiss and looked down at his rival. Eduardo looked back at him with half-lidded, glowing green eyes and seemed to realise the situation.  
"Well...fuck." He grumbled and looked away.Edd started to pull out only for Eduardo to wrap his legs around him and pull him back in.  
"D-Don't you want me to leave?" Edd stuttered. Eduardo looked back at him and glared.  
"I'm not fucking finished yet, loser." He growled and before Edd could protest he pulled him into a quick kiss which was surprisingly sweet and tender. Edd's heart fluttered a little but he quickly reminded himself that this was only happening because they both needed some relief and probably wouldn't happen again.

Or maybe he could convince Numero Uno that this was a far better way of relieving tension.


	4. Eduardo/Tom

Although both of the men involved were short-tempered and grumpy, they were gentle with each other.Tom held Eduardo's hips in a way that meant his neighbor wouldn't feel sore later, his thrusts were slow and careful but still pressed against Eduardo's prostate just right and as they kissed each other tenderly Tom ran his fingers through Eduardo's soft, dark hair.Eduardo let out quiet, breathy moans and panted softly as he leaned his head into the pillows.He was gripping Tom's shoulders lightly and moving his hips to help Tom find his sensitive prostate.

They fought to keep any sounds they made at as low a volume as possible.Edd, Matt and Tord were only downstairs and as far as they knew Tom was just being antisocial in his room.Tom pressed into Eduardo with a bit more force than before and the neighbor gasped and moaned maybe a little too loud. Tom could listen to those moans all day, to the sound of that voice saying his name.The pleasant Brooklyn accent sent pleasing shivers down Tom's spine and the deep tone of those moans rolled off his eardrums like music. Hell, Eduardo would make a really good singer.Eduardo trailed tender kisses up Tom's neck and on his cheeks making him blush and smile nervously.The American chuckled and gently lifted Tom's chin so their eyes could meet.

  
"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" He purred and Tom stared in awe into his pretty eyes as those deep tones rumbled through his chest again.

"O-Of course." He responded with a gulp "But n-neither of us is going to be able to keep our voices down if you look at me like that again."  
Eduardo fluttered his eyelashes and smirked.

"Maybe we won't have to next time~" He chuckled with a wink.


	5. Eduardo/Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's it like to have sex with a narcissist?

"You're so beautiful..." Matt sighed and then quickly added "Not as beautiful as me but _very_ close!"

  
Eduardo groaned and turned away from the obnoxiously energetic ginger. Matt grinned and thrust into his grumpy neighbor again. The length of the narcissist had Eduardo gripping the sheets as he desperately tried to adjust. He moaned and panted as the man thrust into him at a faster pace and even had the nerve to turn him over and shove his face into the pillow.He leaned in closer to the American's ear.

  
"Sorry, Darling~" Matt purred in a deeper voice than Eduardo was used to "But I'm sure you'll agree this is a far better angle~"

  
The way Matt spoke made Eduardo whine and spread his legs further apart. Matt was right when he said it was a far better angle because he was now hitting Eduardo's prostate with every thrust. Eduardo was soon screaming Matt's name and begging for more.

  
"F-Fuck!Harder!Please, Matt!" He cried and shivered at the little chuckle in his ear.  
"Well...since you said please~"

  
Matt started to fuck Eduardo at a jackhammer pace, holding his hips and gently biting his neck. Eduardo would've worried about Matt's teeth feeling like fangs but it was the last thing on his mind as he grew closer to his orgasm. He started to see stars and his knuckles were pale from his grip on the sheets. Matt started to pull out and Eduardo grumbled a complaint.Matt pulled out almost completely, leaving the tip still inside and Eduardo turned to glare at him for denying him his orgasm. Matt smirked and slammed his entire length inside the American in one sharp thrust and Eduardo came with a scream of his name, the ginger soon followed. Eduardo fell down onto the bed with a tired whine.

  
Matt tilted Eduardo's head back slightly to face him.  
"Seems I have a little bit of competition~" He purred.


	6. Eduardo/Tord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex

The hot water from the shower dripped off of Eduardo's shaking body as his Norwegian neighbor pounded into him from behind. The communist's size was enough to make Eduardo's eyes roll back into his head, his voice uncontrollably loud.Tord firmly gripped the American's hips and thrust deep into him. He chuckled as the man threw his head back with a cry and whined his name.

"You okay down there?" He grunted but Eduardo could only mumble in response.

He felt drool slide down his chin and when Tord noticed this he flipped the man over and pressed his back against the wall.He used one hand to hold Eduardo's hips and the other tilted his face up towards Tord's. Eduardo was drooling, his eyes were unfocused and there were slight tears budding in the corners of his eyes.

  
"Could you stick out your tongue?" Tord asked with a perverted grin.

Eduardo hesitated then stuck his tongue out. Tord pressed his tongue down with his thumb and grinned at the beautiful ahegao face the rival was pulling.  
Tord thrust harder into Eduardo and fucked him so hard that he didn't need to ask him to make that face. He slammed into Eduardo's prostate and the American shook as he came. Tord followed shortly after and pulled out to watch his cum ooze from Eduardo's gaping hole.

  
Tord let out a breathy chuckle "Looks like something out of a hentai."


	7. Patryk/Eduardo/Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems the soldiers like their captive...

Eduardo glared at the soldiers defiantly. They were discussing what they should do with the bitter but attractive man their leader had left them with.  
"Could one of you assholes tell me why I'm here?" Eduardo grumbled.  
They both jumped and looked over at Eduardo with red faces and sparks of excitement in their eyes.

  
"Our Leader t-told us we had to keep a-an eye on you!" Paul blurted out. Eduardo smirked and slowly stood up. Both soldiers aimed their weapons at him but they shook a little as he strolled over.Eduardo stood unbearably close to Paul and grinned with an evil glint in his eye.

  
"He must have told you to punish me if I misbehaved, huh?~" He purred and chuckled as the soldier melted. Patryk placed his weapon down and firmly grabbed Eduardo's hips, pressing himself against the shorter man with obvious arousal.

  
"I wouldn't get too cocky." He growled "We don't like being teased."  
"Oh?" Eduardo smiled innocently and pushed back against the growing bulge in the pilot's uniform. Patryk grunted which was quickly followed by the sound of Paul's weapon being hastily put down and the co-pilot's shaky breathing. Eduardo let out faint gasps and moans as they began to grind against him and Paul slid a hand under his shirt.

  
Patryk grinned "Do you think you can handle us both?"  
"Y-Yes!" Eduardo yelped as the soldier tightened his grip on his hips.

  
Before he could blink they'd both stripped him completely naked and were gawping at his body. Eduardo may have been a jerk with a sour attitude but he wasn't unattractive in any way. His hair was soft and clean, his skin was clear, the slight gold glow to his body made him shine and there was a subtle curve to his hips. He held onto Paul's shoulders as Patryk prepared him and happily spread his legs to allow them both access. Paul groaned as he pushed into Eduardo's tight heat and adjusted them both so Patryk could slide in alongside him. All three of them moaned and groaned with each thrust, Eduardo clawed at Paul's back, fluids dribbled down his thighs and he saw stars as they came all at once.

Paul and Patryk gently held Eduardo in their laps and cleaned up before their leader could see. Maybe their paths would cross again?


End file.
